


kyungsoo's room

by R612



Series: @rated612 3rd sns au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: a fic update of my sns au on @RATED612





	kyungsoo's room

**Author's Note:**

> a fic update of my sns au on @RATED612

It was the feeling you got whenever you missed a step: that’s the feeling Chanyeol got when he saw the picture Kyungsoo had sent him. 

There were a few things that ran through his mind (and possibly his dick) when he saw it— one, _this guy is really fucking crazy_. Two, _I’m fucking crazy for wanting to tap that_. 

So sure, he followed his dick more than his heart, now more than ever since his heart is freshly broken. And it lead him over towards Kyungsoo’s dorm room. 

Dorm building D. Of course he was in dorm building D, literally right across from where he resided in building C, so it didn’t take him long from where he had been pacing in front of the art’s faculty to get there.

But somehow, it was long enough for him to re-evaluate the situation he has gotten himself into. 

 _You’re seriously not thinking of going in there with the idea of fucking him right?_  

_He sent an ass pic (sorta), of course he’s expecting to be fucked._

_Remember, he made Jongin break up with you!_

_Wait, he did have a point when he said it wasn’t his fault_. 

He stood in front of the entrance before looking at his phone that was still in his hand. He unlocked it— of course, it was still on Kyungsoo’s ass. 

Panicked, he locked his phone again, glanced around him— no one was around, thankfully (not that he technically should care? Kyungsoo’s the enemy, remember!) before lowering his brightness on his phone. 

He then unlocked it and stared at the ass pic. He then exited the pic and stared at his messages. 

How the hell did it end up here? 

_well, because you haven’t fucked me yet._

_come over and i’ll help you forget about jongin._

_trust me, you’ll come._

He inhaled sharply— admittedly, he felt hot under the collar, and his stupid dick twitched as he read and re-read those words. He doesn’t even know this guy!

Just a (frustratingly cute) photo that the dickhead sent him and now the _really_  nice ass pic. Jongin’s ass wasn’t as nice as that. 

Jongin... 

“I’m gonna hit him.” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, locking his phone and trudging into the building. 

_Right. Don’t forget, your heart aches because of Kyungsoo!_

Chanyeol angered himself at the memories of earlier; his emotions resurfacing and overpowering the embarrassing lust he felt for Kyungsoo for a heated second. 

The ride to Kyungsoo’s level and his door were met with hot anger— his stomps, the way he pressed the button on the elevator a little too hard, the curses under his breath— 

He doesn’t give a shit if Kyungsoo was “cute”, he won’t stay that way for long. 

Was violence in Chanyeol’s nature? 

He wasn’t so sure himself; but he was sure he was going to find out. 

He banged on Kyungsoo’s door aggressively, Seungwan’s text of _he seems like a dom_  rolling through his mind. 

Bitch. What does she know? 

Absolutely nothing! 

“You’ll break the door.” 

“I don’t give a—” 

Chanyeol’s sentence died before it finished; fist still balled up and in the air, the door creaked open and a big pair of eyes behind thick rimmed glasses stared up at him. 

The thump in his heart returned as did the twitch of his dick in his pants. 

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol presumed, slowly removed his glasses, placing them by a stand by the door before he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You actually came.” Kyungsoo said, voice deeper than Chanyeol expected. “Coming in?” 

“I hate you.” Chanyeol said— more like _whispered_ , uncertainly, because he was uncertain. He just _knew_ he had to say those words; just get it out there, and somehow, Kyungsoo knew it. He just smiled— do lips normally form a heart when you smile?— before stepping to the side as if inviting Chanyeol in. 

“I made tea.” Kyungsoo said as if Chanyeol wasn’t just cursing at him over text like, five minutes ago. But Chanyeol continued to linger by the door in the hallway, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

He was dumbfounded. 

Were they gonna fuck? Was he gonna hit him? He’s so small? Is that allowed? Or are they just going to have some tea? 

Kyungsoo sighed. “C’mere.” He said before biting his lower lip. He then grabbed a fistful of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulled him into the dorm before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Guess they were going to fuck.

There were a few things that Chanyeol, in that moment, was thinking of, like the fact that the door was still wide open; that the room did smell like tea (his favourite kind too) and that it had actually been a week or two since he last kissed someone. 

And by someone, obviously it was Jongin. And their last kiss wasn’t even a kiss— not as wet and filthy as the one that Kyungsoo was giving him right now. 

So much tongue. So much spit. And Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. 

Kyungsoo guided his arms to grip his ass, and being the ass lover that he was, Chanyeol gave a squeeze and _wow_ , it was really something. 

“You can call me by his name, if you want.” Kyungsoo whispered against Chanyeol’s lips after breaking the kiss. “Seems like it’s been a while for you.” 

He then nudged the growing bulge in between Chanyeol’s legs with his knee, and Chanyeol buckled a little, grabbing onto Kyungsoo for purchase. 

Kyungsoo then stepped back and lead Chanyeol over to the bed, sitting the taller man down on the edge before straddling his thighs. 

It was then that what Kyungsoo said had settled in Chanyeol’s mind. It was like he was temporarily drunk on Kyungsoo’s kiss; he forgot why he was here. 

But now, he was certain it wasn’t because he wanted to hit Kyungsoo. 

“Why would I call you by his name?” Chanyeol asked, staring at Kyungsoo’s lips—  red, plush, glistening in saliva. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, removing his loose white tee and tossing it off to the side. “Some people find it cathartic. Screwing someone while thinking of someone else. I don’t mind.” 

“You’re that easy?” Chanyeol spilled out. Kyungsoo smiled again. 

“I just have a type.”

“Oh, please don’t tell me it’s _me;_ because I’m _definitely_  not interested in you.” Chanyeol grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Kyungsoo snorted. “Okay, if you say so.” He then rolled his hips, making Chanyeol grunt. Their crotches brushed against each other and Kyungsoo commented, “Big.” 

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol spat out, grabbing Kyungsoo by the hips before pinning him down on the bed. “What does he see in you? You just seem like some kind of—” 

“It’s easier to think he left you for me instead of believing that he just doesn’t want to be with you anymore.” Kyungsoo said, staring right into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Right?”

The nerve. 

“You’re really going to continue acting like you know everything?” Chanyeol near growled, pressing Kyungsoo into the mattress by holding him down by his shoulders. 

“I know enough.” Kyungsoo said, clearly not intimidated by Chanyeol’s large figure looming over him and the rough hands than gripped him. 

Chanyeol changed his mind; he wanted to hit Kyungsoo there and then. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Kyungsoo who looked at him as if he’d take whatever Chanyeol would give him. 

And then a moment passed.

“You’re really good looking, Chanyeol-ah.” Kyungsoo framed Chanyeol’s face with his hands, bringing his head down a little closer as if to get a better look. “Much better than the photo my ex sent me.” 

“What exactly are you thinking, huh?” Chanyeol asked. “What’s with this situation? Why the fuck am I even here?” 

“I don’t know, but you are. I didn’t make you.” Kyungsoo pointed out. “I won’t fight back if you decide you want to hit me.” 

“What?” 

“ _Fuck you up_.” Kyungsoo recalled Chanyeol’s text. “I’d just appreciate if it you don’t hit my face.” 

Chanyeol felt himself inwardly recoil at Kyungsoo’s nonchalance. Really, what was going on here?

“I’m not... I’m not gonna hit you.” Chanyeol said, lifting himself off of Kyungsoo to sit by him on the bed. He slumped over, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Is there something else you were looking to do, then?” Kyungsoo sat up and stared at Chanyeol—  looking at him as if he’s studying a new specimen. 

Chanyeol remained quiet, so Kyungsoo decided to infer. 

“I’m a film student.” He began, knowing that while Chanyeol looked like he was in his own little world, he was listening. “I like to cook sometimes and I love watching anime. I have two dogs at home, an older brother, mum and a dad. I also like singing, but never in public and I keep to myself because it’s how I like to be. It’s comfortable with just me. But I’m no stranger to social interaction... and sex. I like both. Just like most people do.” 

“Why are you telling me this as if I care...” Chanyeol mumbled, staring at the open door of the dorm.

“There’s nothing special about me, is what I’m trying to say.” Kyungsoo said, following Chanyeol’s line of sight. He got up and closed the door, keeping it unlocked however. He then leaned against the door, arms crossed over his bare chest— sweatpants incredibly low on his hips. 

“I almost fell asleep hearing you tell me that.” Chanyeol commented, making Kyungsoo chuckle. 

“Yeah, I can be pretty boring. Most of the time.” Kyungsoo hummed. “So again, there’s nothing special about me, Chanyeol. And so there’s no reason for Jongin to like me as much as he claims to have. I was nice to him. He mistook my kindness for... flirting. I guess. And as a result, he broke up with you. And again, I’m sorry for that.” 

“Clearly, he’s attracted to boring people.” Chanyeol said, ignoring the apology. 

“Can’t be if he was attracted to you.” Kyungsoo countered. 

“What are you trying to say?” 

Kyungsoo walked a little closer to Chanyeol. “I think he was just looking for any reason to break up with you and used what happened between us to do that. He gave up pretty fast after I rejected him; makes me believe he didn’t really care about who it was— it just couldn’t be you anymore.” 

And Kyungsoo didn’t know if what he was saying was true— it was, however, what he believed. 

Chanyeol stared at his lap. “I... I really loved him.” 

Kyungsoo wanted to reply _I know you did_. But he didn’t really. He didn’t know much about Chanyeol. It was the first time he even _knew_  about him, and while the first impressions were messy, seeing him now; hunched over on his bed like a damaged puppy, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but drop his taunt from his texts to Chanyeol earlier. 

_i’m being nice?_

_what do you think we’re gonna do if you come over?_  

Admittedly, Kyungsoo was a little mad at Chanyeol for being such... a jerk. So he wanted to play around with him; manipulate his thinking and then flip the situation the other way to throw him off. Nothing too damaging though, but just enough to teach a lesson. 

And he wanted to teach Chanyeol a lesson. 

But now, he kind of just wanted to hug him. 

“I’m sorry again, that he broke up with you for no reason.” 

“It would’ve been better if...” Chanyeol rubbed at his eye. “I would’ve accepted it if you liked him back. But you don’t. So what you’re telling me makes sense and it hurts a lot more than him leaving and being with you. He really... doesn’t... want to...”

“Ah, Chanyeol, don’t cry!” Kyungsoo’s chest tightened in panic as Chanyeol started to bawl his eyes out right in front of him. 

There were plenty of ways that Kyungsoo saw this situation going if Chanyeol had showed up, with the two main being either fighting or fucking. 

Definitely not consoling. 

He didn’t know what to do.

“Don’t cry, Chanyeol. Really, please don’t.” Kyungsoo begged as Chanyeol wiped his face furiously, staining his cheeks with tears that wont stop. 

“I — _hic —_ I _really_  loved him! _Hic —_ I wanted to marry him — _hic —_ after we gradu... graduated from here — _hic_.” Chanyeol said in between furious sobs. “I wanted to really spend the rest of my life with him, waaaaaah!” He forced out before crying louder. 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt like it was inappropriate for him to be half naked. He glanced at his shirt that lied discarded on the floor and put it on before deciding to pat Chanyeol on the back because _fuck_  if he knew what to do in this unforeseen circumstance. 

“I’m really sorry he hurt you.” And the words came out naturally, and maybe genuinely, and while Kyungsoo was floored, he also couldn’t help but think _he’s such a pretty crier_. 

Gently, he pried away Chanyeol’s rough hands away from rubbing his face before wiping his tears away with a gentler touch himself. Chanyeol’s eyelashes were wet with tears; cheeks red and lips quivering. 

“Deep breaths.” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol responded, breathing in shakily but deeply because he didn’t want to be crying, not in front of someone he claimed to hate for the earlier part of the day, and especially since he didn’t even _know_  Kyungsoo that well.

They both didn’t know each other that well, in retrospect. And all they did know about each other before they met were from the mouths of other people and the actions done on sns. 

Now in each other’s company however, there were quite a few contradictions in their first impressions. 

But with the contradictions, there were some that hit the nail on the head. 

“Do you want some water?” Kyungsoo soon asked, drying his hands on his shirt before lifting it all the way up to dry Chanyeol’s face. 

Eyes clothes, Chanyeol shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo said. It was probably a well needed cry. They both, however, would’ve preferred it if it wasn’t in each other’s company. But oh well, it happened. And Kyungsoo wasn’t about to judge him for it. 

He thinks he’s done judging Chanyeol— and he kind of hopes Chanyeol will stop too. 

Soon, Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo. And then with the smallest voice, a little hoarse sounding too, he said, “Help me forget?” 

Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped. “Yeah. Okay.” 

He leaned in and kissed Chanyeol again, a little more softer than the first time before swiping his tongue against salty lips. Chanyeol brought his hand up and held the back of Kyungsoo’s head, tilting his own to deepen the kiss. 

Kyungsoo’s legs quivered. 

They kissed for a while longer— slower too before Kyungsoo began kissing along Chanyeol’s jaw, sucking the tender skin on his neck and relishing in Chanyeol’s sweet sighs. 

Then he found himself on his knees in between Chanyeol’s legs; the thought of _taking care of him_  running through his mind. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped Chanyeol’s pants, palming his dick through his boxers before pulling it out. 

Kyungsoo felt his own dick twitch at the size and thickness of it, feeling his mouth salivate. He licked his lips. 

“You don’t really have to...”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo interrupted, his mind screaming _I want to, I want to, I want to._  

He pressed a kiss against the circumcised shaft, loving the feel of his hand and lips against it and indulging in the smell of it. He then licked a stripe up towards the head before massaging the tip between his lips. 

Chanyeol let out a low moan, scratching Kyungsoo’s hair in his hand— never pulling or tugging at the scalp, even when Kyungsoo took him into his mouth and started sucking. 

“Fuck...” Chanyeol cursed, brushing Kyungsoo’s hair back with his hand while the other loosely linked with Kyungsoo’s fingers that gripped his thigh. He felt the back of Kyungsoo’s throat—  felt how Kyungsoo swallowed the head of his dick and melted at how his hand pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

It was kind of cute, not that Chanyeol would say that out loud. 

And what else was kind of cute was how Kyungsoo squirmed in his kneeling position, probably wanting to be touched whether it be by his own hand or Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol wanted to fuck him. 

But then suddenly, Kyungsoo started bobbing his head faster and pumping Chanyeol’s dick with stronger strokes. The loud, sloppy and obscene slurping noises echoed in the room and Chanyeol’s moans grew louder too. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo...” Chanyeol’s toes curled in his shoes as Kyungsoo moaned around his dick— the vibrations becoming deadly.

He wasn’t going to last any longer. 

No. 

He can’t be coming so fast. 

Please.

“Wait,” Chanyeol gasped out at a particularly hard suck, “Kyungsoo, wait. I’m gonna— fuck!“ 

He yanked Kyungsoo off his dick by force before spilling all over his face abruptly. Kyungsoo yelped, eyes shutting close, but his hand still worked Chanyeol’s dick, somewhat milking his orgasm to completion. 

And Chanyeol felt a wave of shame mixed with pleasure enveloping his system. 

When Chanyeol’s dick eventually fell flaccid, Kyungsoo opened one eye since the other was covered in... well, Chanyeol’s come. 

The white substance was in Kyungsoo’s hair, over his eyelid, his cheek and lips— soon dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. 

“That’s a lot.” Kyungsoo commented, his tongue darting out to lick off whatever was near his mouth as he tucked Chanyeol back into his pants. “Are you okay?” 

_Am I okay? Are you okay!_

Chanyeol wanted to ask, but instead he stood up, feeling a little dizzy and disorientated from moving too fast before bolting out of Kyungsoo’s room, barely mumbling a _gotta go!,_ embarrassment washing over him. 

Kyungsoo, face soiled, throat sore and dick hard and straining in his sweats, just stared at the door Chanyeol ran out of. 

“You... forgot to zip your pants...” 


End file.
